Meet The Schuesters
by anewkindofme
Summary: Will&Emma take in Santana, Finn, Quinn&Rachel under one condition. Contains non-sexual age play. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I've lately been reading A LOT of Glee Age Play stories. I'm still doing my other two stories and I'll be doing a few one shots, but I'm adding this to the mix. It's a non-sexual age play with Will, Emma, Rachel, Quinn, Finn and Santana. Don't like? I really didn't tell you that you had to read did I? lol. By the way, in this Will and Emma are married but Rachel and Finn aren't dating, neither are Quinn and Finn. There's no problems between them, they just never dated at all.**

Will's P.O.V:  
I open the door to the Glee practice room where I find four teenagers sleeping on the floor. I flip on the lights. "What the hell is going on in here?" I question and they all jump up.

"Mr. Shue…." Rachel says, trying to think.

"Why are you four sleeping in here?" I ask glancing around the room at her, Quinn, Finn and Santana. Finn sighs.

"Burt kicked me out for fighting with Kurt and my mom agreed. Santana got kicked out when she came out to her parents. And as you know…Quinn and Rachel's parents died in that car accident last weekend," he explains.

"And we have no family to stay with. Please don't call the cops!" Rachel begs. I walk over and wrap an arm around her.

"I'm not going to sweetheart. Why don't I take you guys to me and Emma's. You guys can stay with us." They all quickly nod. I lead them out and drive them over to me and Emma's, texting her on the way to let her know what's going on. As soon as we get there, she has dinner waiting.

"You poor kids," my wife says as she gives them each a big hug. "Don't worry, you can stay here. We won't let you live at the school."

"Thank you both so much," Quinn says as she flops down on the couch. I look over at Emma who quickly nods.

"Now, there's something we need to tell you guys. You can stay here, but there's a catch," she tells them.

"Oh what is it?" Santana asks taking off her shoes. "If it's paying rent, that's not a problem. We can get jobs."

"Oh it's not that. But I don't know if you all know but, Mr. Shue and I cannot have children of our own. We've been trying and were told that it probably won't happen. When he found you guys, he let me know and I said you can all come…if you become our children."

"That's fine," Finn replies sitting next to Quinn. "We think of you guys as parents anyway." They still don't get it…

"But…not teenagers," I tell them. "Babies or toddlers." They all raise an eyebrow symotanisely.

"You can't be serious." Santana says.

"We are. We love you guys, but we want babies," Emma replies. "You'll pick from a hat your age and then we'll go from there. That is how you'll be treated from now on. The ages vary from ten months to seven years."

"Oh fuck this!" Santana says, jumping up but then Rachel grabs her arm.

"Tana, where are you going to go if you leave here?" The Latina bites her lip and looks at the door and then back at her friends. After a few minutes, she looks over at me.

"Where's the hat?"

I smile and grab it. After they draw their ages, it's clear: Finn is 2 years old, Santana is seven, Quinn is 10 months old and Rachel is 4. This is just perfect. "Okay, so we have clothes ready for you guys. You each will have your own rooms and we'll set the rules for each of you. But, if you're under three, you cannot dress yourself. Rachie, you'll need Mommy and Daddy's help and Tana, you're old enough to do it on your own." They all slowly nod. I pick up Quinn and take Finn's hand, leading them both down the hall to one of the bathrooms as Emma takes Santana and Rachel to the master bath.

I smile as I sit down on the couch next to Emma, Quinn in my arms. Finn is on Emma's lap and Rachel and Santana are on the floor. Quinn is in pink footie pajamas while also wearing a fluffy diaper. Finn is on Emma's lap, wearing a pull up under his blue footie pajamas. Rachel is on the floor with her princess underwear and Elmo pajamas which consists of shorts and a tank top. Santana is in a Barbie nightgown, also wearing big girl underwear. Emma presses play and Aladdin comes on. Emma slips a pacifier into Finn's mouth and to my surprise, he happily sucks on it. I grab a bottle off the side table and slide the nipple into Quinn's mouth. She looks at me curiously but then slowly begins sucking it.

Each of the kids had different rules. Quinn was still an infant, so she was in diapers, was dressed by Mommy and Daddy, could only have bottles and mushy food, slept in a crib, was bathed by Mommy and Daddy, could only crawl or be held and could only say baby words such as "Mama", "Dada", "Baba", "Binky", etc. Finn as a toddler wore diapers during the day but pull-ups at night. They would be "potty training him" after awhile. He slept in a crib as well that would soon be put into a toddler bed. Like Quinn, he's still dressed and bathed by Mommy and Daddy. He could eat big people food, but it was either fed to him or he ate it with his hands. He could drink from a sippy cup. Both him and Quinn still used their pacifiers and had to sit in high chairs. He could only speak in baby talk and incomplete sentences. He could walk, but had to toddle. Rachel, at nearly "childhood" didn't have to wear diapers. She didn't have a pacifier and just needed a little help getting dressed. She could eat but only with child utensils and sit in a booster chair. She slept in a special princess bed. She could talk as much as she wanted, but still in a babyish voice. Santana, finally, was seven. She had complete control of using the potty, eating and dressing herself but she slept in a childish princess bed, a bigger version of Rachel's. She could talk, but had to watch her language. All of the kids got spanked, Rachel and Finn would get corner time as well and Santana would get her toys taken away. All of them though, were able to be held by Mommy and Daddy.

Their rooms were set up over the next couple of days. Quinn's was a pink nursery with a big white crib with a Precious Moments motif. There was a changing table, a rocking chair and a big dresser. In Finn's room there was a crib with lower rails, this room with a Thomas the Tank Engine motif. In the corner was a changing table and a rocking chair too along with loads of toys. His room was basically in all blue. Rachel's room was pink, with her princess toddler bed and stuffed animals all around the room along with a tea set for her dollies. Santana's room was lavender and had her princess bed with purple princess bedding. She also had a lot of toys and dolls but was lucky enough to have a doll house.

This is the beginning of something good, I can tell.

_**R&R. Will get better and more interesting. =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing but the plot (but ya know if I owned Naya Rivera, I think that'd be pretty nice…maybe y'all could put in a good word for me? Lol.) I hope you all are enjoying this. If you like it, R&R. I wanna know what ya think. Xoxo, Valerie**_

Emma's P.O.V:  
Today Will and I have arranged for a photographer to come by for our Christmas card. But right now things are crazy. Quinn has a diaper rash and is fussy so she's currently crawling around naked. Finn has a cold and has slept most of the day. Rachel hates the babies getting all of the attention so she keeps climbing into the cribs. Finally, Santana won't put on her pretty Christmas dress, so she's running from Will in just her undies. I only have an hour to get the kids and myself ready.

"Santana Marie Shuester!" My husband yells as he grabs Santana by her waist. " You are going to get a spanking!"

"No Daddy!" Santana screamed.

"Yes! And then you will wear your pretty dress like mommy told you!"

"Fuck you!" I gasped as Will picked her up. "That's it, soap in your mouth little miss after your spanking!" He carries her out. I sigh and go to grab Quinn to get her dressed when I feel someone tugging at my leg. I look and see Finn.

"Hey Duckling," I coo picking him up. "You feeling any better?" He nods.

"Where Daddy?" He asks.

"Giving Tana a spanking. Mommy's going to change Quinny then she'll change her little duckling."

"Otay Momma!"

Santana's P.O.V:  
Daddy lowers my panties as I lay over his lap. "You are getting ten Santana." He begins to spank my bottom. I cry out.

"Ow Daddy!" I scream out. I go to cover my hiney, only to have my hands be smacked away. He finishes and pulls my underwear back up. He carries me into the bathroom and sets me on the counter. He washes my mouth out and it tastes yucky!

"I'm sorry Daddy," I sniffle as he puts the soap away. He sighs and hugs me.

"It's okay my angel. Now put on your pretty little dress and come down so Mommy can do your hair." I nod and jump down, going into my room.

Will's P.O.V:  
I go into Rachel's room and find her sucking one of Quinn's pacifiers. I sigh and take it out. "No Rachie, that's Quinnie's. You're a big girl."

"I want to be a baby!" She wails.

"But if you're a baby, you can't wear your dress. You know Baby Quinny is just going to wear a diaper and a jumper. " Her eyes light up. "But hey, if you're a baby, you can wear a deedee like Quinny and Finny."

"No! I'm a big girl!" She jumps up and I smile. I help her into a red plaid dress with a bow on the front. I then style her hair into pig tails with red and green ribbon. She smiles up at me. I pick her up and take her downstairs. Quinn and Finn are dressed. Quinn's in a diaper, a red plaid jumper, a white onesie with a Christmas tree, her hair (which we cut to be baby short) is hidden under her red bonnet, red booties on her feet with green mittens on her hands , a red pacifier in her mouth. Finn is in red overalls and a white shirt, little dress shoes on his feet. His hair is done perfectly. Emma is doing Santana's hair. Santana's dress is identical to Rachel but her hair is back in braids being tied with the ribbons. I set Rachel down and Finn toddles over. I pick him up.

"I like Daddy!" He squeals. I smile and kiss his forehead. "Yes you are buddy." I pay his bottom feeling the familiar crinkle of his diaper.

I stand in front of the fireplace cradling Quinn in my arms. Emma stands besides me holding Finn. In front of us stands Rachel and Santana, clutching their American Girl dolls. The photographer gives us yet another odd look but takes a few pictures. When he's done, all the kids are fussy. Finn, Rachel and Quinn missed their naps and Santana is hungry. I pay the photographer and he leaves.

I place Finn and Quinn into their high chairs and Emma puts Rachel in her booster seat. Santana sits in her seat. I put bibs around the babies' necks and Emma sets food in front of the girls, Dino nuggets and tater tots. I give the same cut up to Finn but feed Quinn mashed peas. Once we're done, we put Quinn back into her nude state so her rash gets air, let Finn in just his diaper and let Rachel stay in her dress. Santana insists on taking hers off, so she just walks around in her underwear and a Barbie shirt.

I lay Quinn into her crib and she smiles up at the mobile. I tickle her stomach and then leave. I go into Rachel's room and find her playing with dolls.

"Naptime Rachel," I tell her but she keeps playing. "Rachel."

"No!"

"Rachel. One, two..."

_**Will Rachie get a spanking? What do you want to see happen with everyone? R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for such positive feedback. =) This one may be my story to write. By the way, all of them are still in teenage bodies, they've just mentally regressed. Someone suggested a one shot to me, so I'll be making that. If you guys have anymore regression story ideas, message them to me and if I like the idea, I'll write it. And I'll dedicate the one shot to you. It doesn't have to be Glee. =) And this chapter has a little bit of romance and foreplay, so be prepared.**

Rachel's P.O.V:

I look dead into Daddy's eyes and shake my head. "That's it," he says walking over. He sits down and pulls me over his lap.

"Daddy! No!" I cry out. "I'm your princess!" I kick my legs.

"Yes you are Rachie but that doesn't mean that you can get away with things." He lifts up my dress and pulls down my panties. His hand rains down on my bottom, spanking it for a good five minutes.

"Ow Daddy! I'm sorry!"

"Are you **SMACK** going to be **SMACK** a good big girl? **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! **Will you **SMACK **listen to Daddy? **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**" Daddy asks . I nod. "Yes** SMACK** Owie! Yes Daddy! I'm sorry!" He finishes up my spanking as the tears roll down my face. He pulls up my underwear and puts me facing him. He wipes my tears and helps me blow my nose.

"I'm sorry Daddy!" I wail.

"Shhh I know Rachie." He kisses my forehead and rubs my back. "Now, are you ready for your nap?" I nod. He slides me under the covers and tucks me in tight. He tucks my doll under my arm and kisses my forehead.

"I love you Princess," he whispers.

"I love you too Daddy," I tell him, my eyes shutting.

Emma's P.O.V:

"Santana, come to Mommy please." My little girl runs in from the living room, still in just her underwear. "Santana you're going to get sick just running around in your undies."

"Daddy said I could." She tells me with a pout. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. While Will can be a disciplinarian, he tends to give into the puppy dog eyes, especially when it comes to Quinn and Rachel. At least Finn is a good boy.

"I don't care what Daddy said. You need to get dressed. Go put on some clothes please." She shakes her head. Will enters the kitchen, rubbing some lotion on his hand. "William."

"What?" He questions.

"Daddy, Mommy's being mean!" Santana screams. She runs over and throws her arms around his legs.

"It's cold outside Will and even with the heat on, she's going to get sick just running around in her panties," I tell him. "It was fine for a few minutes, but she needs to get dressed now."

"Oh come on Em," he tells me, picking up Santana. "She looks so cute." He tickles the little girl under her chin, causing her to giggle.

"Will." I state firmly. "Tell her to change." He looks down into her big brown eyes and then looks at me, that pleading look on his face. "Will!"

"Alright, alright. Santana, please go put on at least a nightgown Angel. If you do, Daddy will give you some special hot chocolate." Santana nods quickly and he puts her down. Once she runs out of the room and up the stairs, I cross my arms. "What? She did what you wanted."

"You shouldn't have to bribe her to get her to do what you want Will." I grab a burp cloth and throw it over my shoulder as I walk over to the sink and rinse out Finn's sippy cup.

"Oh come on Em. She's my little princess. Her, Rachel and Quinny Bear are." I roll my eyes.

"And Finn's my baby boy, but when you tell him to do something I don't question it. He also works without bribes." He sighs and tries to wrap his arms around my waist, but I pull away as I hear Quinn cry out through the monitor. "I have to go get the baby." I huff and storm up the stairs.

….

I set Finn down into his crib and gently kiss his forehead before walking out of the room. I head down the hall to my room. Will lays on the bed, pouting. I raise an eyebrow. "What Will?"

"I've been a very bad boy Momma," He says in a baby lisp. "I need to be punished." A smile spreads across my face and I walk over, laying down next to him.

"Then Momma will punish you." He chuckles and kisses me. I deepen it, wrapping my arm around his neck, feeling my top slip off.

**R&R. And remember, I'll take ideas. In the next chapter, they'll all be going to school. Oh and if you have any one shot requests, message me them. I can't promise I'll do them all, but if I like the idea, I'll try. Also I know these chapters are always fairly short, I'm working on making them longer for you guys. Once again, I own nothing but the plot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, I own nothing. R&R.**

Will's P.O.V:

It's Monday morning which means another day of school. School has been easy but hard at the same time. For Santana and Rachel, it's a piece of cake. They're not in diapers and sure their clothes are juvenile, but lately it's started sort of a trend. Finn's a bit tougher. He wears diapers during the day and dresses in toddler clothes. We don't want to stop the treatment simply because they have school. We allow him to dress a little bit more "grownup clothing" and of course, no pacifier is required. He's to report to Emma or me at lunch time so we can change him and feed him. Quinn…she's now just a baby. She no longer is an attendant of school. We helped her get her GED and now Emma keeps her in her office and tends to her in between students.

I walk down the stairs holding Finn in my arms. He's wearing an orange polo with black stripes and khaki pants. His hair is spiked up and on his feet are Nikes. Santana is wearing a red long sleeved t-shirt that says "Daddy's Little Girl" and blue jeans with red Vans on her feet. Rachel is in a pretty little white sundress with yellow sunflowers on it. Her hair is in pig tails with yellow ribbons. Finally I see my Quinny Bear in her sweet pink romper and matching booties and mittens. Her now short curly blonde hair is being covered by a pink bonnet by my lovely wife. Santana is standing there looking annoyed as Rachel prepares her backpack. I set Finn down so he can retrieve his backpack.

"What's wrong Princess?" I ask Santana and she just turns away from me. "Princess?"

"She's annoyed Will," Emma informs me as she puts a pacifier into Quinn's mouth and pins it to her romper. "I told her that she couldn't go out tonight because she's just a little girl."

"I'm not little!" The Latina protested, stomping her foot. "I'm a big girl!" I sigh and kneel down to her eye level.

"Princess," I say softly. "You may be a big girl, but you are still Mommy and Daddy's little girl. We want what's best for you. You're still too young to go out without Mommy and Daddy." She pouts.

"If it was Rachie you'd let her go." I shake my head.

"I wouldn't. Now if you're a good girl today, Daddy will take you to get ice cream okay?" She sighs and nods. I turn to Emma and take Quinn. "There's my little Butterfly. Do you want to play airplane with your Daddy?" She nods excitedly. I hold her up in the air and move her around. She giggles through her pacifier, causing me to smile. I put her jacket on her and watch as Emma helps Rachel and Finn with theirs. Santana pulls on her and Emma picks up Finn, taking Rachel's hand. I take Santana's and lead them out to the car. I put Quinn into her rear facing car seat and hand her, her bear. Emma puts Rachel in her booster seat and then Finn in his forward facing car seat. Santana takes her seat next to Rachel. We get in up front and drive to the school. Once we get there, I take out Quinn's car seat and hand it to Emma. Rachel and Santana practically sprint into the school. Finn is squirming as I take him out of his car seat.

"Anxious to go to school buddy?" I ask him with a smile. He smiles and nods.

"Yes Daddy!" Once I kiss his head and place him on the ground, he's in the school I turn to Emma and kiss her before kissing Quinn's head. She wiggles in her car seat reaching for me and it breaks my heart to leave my little Princess, but I have no choice.

Santana's P.O.V:

I walk out of the bathroom, now wearing a clean white long sleeved shirt instead of that stupid "Daddy's Little Snothead" one or whatever the fuck it's called. I don't mind this crap at home but school is my domain. I'll just tell Daddy I spilled something on it. I spot Brittany in the hallway and go over to her. "Hey baby," I say. She smiles and kisses me.

"Hey Tana! How was your weekend?" I roll my eyes.

"Family pictures for our Christmas cards. I had to wear a dress and ick." She smiles and kisses me again, linking her arms with me as we walk off.

Finn's P.O.V:

I feel my diaper sagging as I walk down the hall to Mommy's office. I raced out of Biology as soon as it happened so no one could notice…especially not Puck. I reach her office and see her feeding Quinny a bottle. She looks up and smiles. "Hey there Duckling," she coos. "Mommy will be with you in a minute." She finishes up with Quinn and then straps her into her walker. She picks me up and sniffs my bottom. "Oh Finny! Did Mommy's wittle Duckling go poo poo?" I nod shyly and she lays me down onto the matt on the floor. She takes off my pants and quickly changes my diaper, adding on lots of powder. Once she's done, she puts my pants back on. "All better," she coos, tickling me under my chin and pinching my cheeks, squeezing them together. I giggle and swat her hand away. She picks me up and sets me next to Quinny. I play peek-a-boo with her until Mommy brings over my applesauce. She feeds me and then wipes off my face. The bell rings and I stand up. "Now back to class little one," she coos.

Santana's P.O.V:

Daddy and Mommy leave my room after tucking me in. I get out of bed and take off my Sesame Street pajamas and dig through my closet for something that won't make me look like a little girl. I grab a flowery shirt with ruffle sleeves and cut off the sleeves and make the shirt into a crop top. I then take a white skirt and cut it down to a mini-skirt. I shake my hair out and put on some makeup I stole from Mommy. I throw my window open and shimmy down the drain pipe and run across the lawn and down the block to Brittany's awaiting car.

Will's P.O.V:

I walk out of Pumpkin(Rachel)'s room, shutting the door halfway behind me and make my way across the hall to check on the others. Quinny Bear and Duckling are both fast asleep, so I head to the next room to check on Princess, only to see her door open. Emma is standing in the middle of Santana's room, her eyes wide at the sight. There's scraps of fabric everywhere, Santana's bed hasn't been slept in and her window is open.

"She's…she's gone Will," Emma whispers, tears falling down her face. "Our baby is gone!" I wrap my arms around her, hugging her tight.

"Shhhhh Emmy, it's okay. We'll find her, don't worry."

And we do, her little bottom is going to be so sore!


	5. Chapter 5

Santana's P.O.V:

I grind against my blonde haired beauty as she moves to the beat of the song. It feels so good to be here, dressed like a "big girl" drinking "big girl drinks" and not having to act like a seven year old. It's just perfect. This whole night has been nothing but…

"Oh Princess," I hear someone coo. No. No way. I turn around to find Will standing there with a smile on his face. Fuck my life. Seriously. My abulito, may he rest in peace, please just strike me dead. He rushes over and hugs me tight. "Now Princess what did Daddy tell you about running off?" He asks me, pulling off to pinch my cheeks hard. I feel my whole body turn bright red as everyone turns to look. "Now, now, Daddy can't lose his little princess again."

"Daddy," I whisper. "I'm sorry, please don't do anything." He just shakes his head and pulls that leash out of his pocket. I turn an even deeper shade of red as he slips the harness over my chest and kisses my forehead. He then slips one of Quinn's pacifiers in my mouth and pins it to my shirt.

"There we go, Daddy's wittle baby is all ready to go," he coos. By now, pretty much everyone is laughing, even Brittany. I feel the tears well up in my eyes as Daddy leads me out of the party or more like drags me out. I have never been so humiliated in my life! How can he do this to me?! Once we get in the car, he places me in the back and drives me home in silence. Once we reach the house he picks me up and carries me inside. He pulls out the hard wooden stool and sits down, finally removing my pacifier and removing the harness.

"How could you embarrass me like that?!" I cry out, tears welling in my eyes.

"How could _you_ sneak out of the house and scare me and your mother half to death?" He fires back. "We told you no party Santana. You know I really thought you were a big girl, but obviously you're not. So I'm going to punish you like a baby girl." He pulls me over his lap so my face is looking at the ground and takes off my skirt followed by my panties. He removes his belt and my eyes go wide.

"No the belt!" He just shakes his head. "You're getting fifteen Santana. Five for sneaking out, five for scaring Mommy and I and five for destroying your pretty little clothes!" He swings down the belt and I cry out from the assault on my bottom. "If you wake up the good babies I will add on!" He continues and I do my best to not cry but it's hard. Once he's done, I expect snuggles and kisses but instead he sits me down on the stool, bare bottom. I whimper and he looks down at me.

"You are going to sit there for ten minutes. If you get up, we'll start over again." I bite my lip and nod, trying to ignore the excruciating pain going through my ass right now. "Daddy is so disappointed in his little girl," he scolds before walking out of the room. Light tears fall down my face. I sit there for what seems like forever in the dark, my butt burning until he returns. He kneels down in front of me and grabs me by my chin.

"Do you understand what you did wrong Santana Marie?" I slowly nod. "Because of this, you will be going to bed early every night for two weeks. And you have lost the privilege to pick out your clothes. From this point forward, we will and we will be on your butt. You are our little girl Santana. You're obviously not ready to be a big girl." He picks me up and takes me upstairs. He changes me into my pajamas and slides a pull up on me.

"I don't need a pull up!" I protest as he tucks me into bed.

"I told you Tana, you're not a big girl anymore." He kisses my forehead and walks out of the room.

Will's P.O.V:

The next morning I wake up to someone crawling on me. My eyes open and I see Quinn, still in her jammies. I smile and sit up, holding her up in the air and kissing her tummy. She giggles and claps her hands. "Let's get you changed my wittle Quinny Bear." I carry her back into the nursery and change her diaper before putting her in an adorable pink dress with white polka dots. I then add the diaper cover and a matching hat before sliding on the booties and mittens and sticking the pink pacifier in her mouth. I take her downstairs and find Santana standing in the middle of the living room in an orange jumper and white t-shirt. On her feet are adorable Mary Janes and her hair is in pig-tails. An orange hat is on her head and it ties under her chin. She looks just adorable.

Welcome to phase one of her punishment.

_**Don't have time for a long chapter but wanted to post. Rate&Review friends. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Will's P.O.V:

As soon as we pull up at the school, Rachel and Finn bolt for the door. I pick up Santana. "Time for phase two of your punishment," I tell her, sticking a pacifier in her mouth. She goes to spit it out, but I tie it around her head. She kicks her legs in protest. I turn to Emma and kiss her before kissing Quinn's head. "Bye bye Quinny Bear." She giggles and makes cooing sounds from behind her pacifier. Emma carries her inside and I look down at Santana. "Ready my iddy biddy wittle princess?" I coo at her and she thrashes her arms. I just shake my head and carry her inside. I take her into my classroom and lay her down on the desk. She turns bright red as I take off her panties and put a big fluffy diaper onto her bottom. She kicks her legs, but a quick smack on the thighs takes care of that. After that I remove her jumper and slip a t-shirt that says "Et Oh, I Pooped". She looks at me horrified.

"This isn't permanent, don't worry. Mommy and I have enough to handle with Quinn. But for today, we're going to remind you that you _are not_ a big girl." She whimpers. "You're a little girl." I sit her down in the middle of my desk. The bell rings and a few students come in, Mercedes being one of them. She smiles and walks over to us.

"Awww! Look at wittle Santana!" She coos. "Oh Tana, you look so cute I could just eat you up." She pinches Santana's cheeks. Santana growls from behind her pacifier and kicks her legs. "Mr. Shue, she is just adorable."

"Thank you Mercedes." I smile as more people walk in. They all fuss over Santana and she kicks her legs in refusal. Finally they all sit down and I take roll. "Okay guys, so as you know this is a social studies class. And you all know that teen pregnancy is on the rise. The last thing we need is for yet another one of you to end up with another baby."

"You're not going to give us one of those robotic babies are you?" Sam asked.

"Originally, that's what I wanted. But budget cuts have led me to other measures. I was going to borrow Quinn from Emma, but I guess this is how things will have to be. Today, you will all take turns taking care of Baby Santana here." I watch as my daughter's face turns red. I roll my eyes and just smile at the class.

"Now, one of the things you'll have to do as a parent is feed the baby their bottles." I pull out a bottle from my brief case. "Now, who's up for feeding Baby Santana?" A bunch of arms go up in the air. "Ah…how about Mercedes?" The busty teenager stands up and walks over to us, taking Santana into her arms. I have never seen Santana so scared.

"Now, remove her pacifier," I instruct. She nods and takes it out. I expect the little girl to scream, but to my surprise, she stays quiet. I hand over the bottle and Mercedes and she sticks the nipple into Santana's mouth. She squirms a bit but Mercedes stays firm and shoves it further into her lips. After awhile she begins to stuck on it. Once she's done, she places the bottle down.

"Now after babies drink their formula, they may be a little gassy, so you need to burp them. Can you do that Mercedes?"

"Of course I can." An evil twinkle goes in her eyes and she puts Santana on her chest, burping her. "Awww, that's my good baby!" I smile and take her back.

"Very good Mercedes." She takes her seat. That's when I can feel Santana's diaper fill up. I smile and she squirms uncomfortably. Perfect. "Now, the next part is, changing dirty diapers. Which can be a bit more messy then some realize." I move some things off the table and lay her down. "Which brave soul is going to come up and change the baby's diaper?"

The class is quiet for a minute and no one volunteers. I sigh. "I'll change it, just to show you, but watch closely." I take off her diaper and she instantly crosses her legs. "Santana. Don't make this hard on Daddy." The whole class bursts out laughing. When she doesn't move, I sigh. "Does Daddy have to spank your hiney?" She bites her lip and crosses her legs. I wipe her down and add on some lotion and powder. When I'm done, I put on a new diaper and pick her up. "There, all better. Now…" Suddenly Santana is out of my arms. She grabs the clothes I took off of her off the floor and runs out the door as quick as she can. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

Santana's P.O.V:

I run to the bathroom and take off the stupid diaper. I change back into the toddler-esque clothes. I hate this! I didn't sign up for this! I signed up for a place to stay and food to eat. I accepted being treated like a child because it meant all of this plus having the parents I so desperately wanted. But I didn't sign up to be treated like a baby. I wasn't doing this anymore. They have officially lost me. I'm just done. I'd rather be homeless then be put through this shit.

Emma's P.O.V:

Finn toddles over to me and holds up his arms. I smile and pick him up. "There's my boy." He smiles and plays with my hair. "Boobie milk." I sigh and unbutton my blouse. Will doesn't know but a few months back, I got pills to give myself breast milk. One night Finn was so distraught, I fed him and he felt better. It may sound perverted, but I am only doing it as a mommy. I try not to do it that often, but I know he likes it. I sit down and he instantly starts sucking. I stroke his hair and kiss his head. I feel so bad for Finn. I know he misses his actual mom, but she won't even consider seeing him. I just wish she'd see the Finny I do.

After awhile he stops and I button my blouse back up, holding him close on my lap. I pick up Quinn and put her on the other lap, looking down at my babies, wondering how Will's doing with Santana.

Rachel's P.O.V:

I'm heading to History when suddenly, I'm grabbed by Santana. She pulls me into the bathroom and shuts the door.

"What's going…" I trail off when I see she's dressed in her gym uniform. "Tana?"

"Rachel, I need for you to talk to me like a big girl. Please. Drop the whole four year old crap." I nod quickly. "What's going on?"

"I can't take this Rachel. I know I shouldn't have snuck out last night but it was to prove a point. I barely go out with Britney anymore. I'm not a baby, I'm seventeen years old. When I did this whole thing it was so I wouldn't be on the streets but today I was completely embarrassed. I was bottle fed by Mercedes and had my diaper changed in front of half of the senior class!" My eyes go wide. "I thought it was nice to have parents but I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"So what are you going to do?" I ask, afraid of her answer.

"I'm…I'm thinking of leaving." My eyes go wider but before I can speak, she continues.

"I just can't do this. I'd rather be homeless then be in diapers. He said it'd only be for today but who knows how far they'll go. I love them, but I don't want this anymore." She sighs and straightens her ponytail. "I'm going to go to the house and find the clothes I had when I came. After that, I'm gone Rach."

"But Tana," I say with tears filling my eyes. She sighs and hugs me.

"I never thought I'd say this Berry, but I love you. You've become my sister and we will still see each other. I promise I won't report this to anyone, so you, Finn and Quinn can have your dream lives, but this is the end of the line for me." She pulls off and kisses my cheek. "I love you so much." She walks out the door, leaving me to stand there with the tears falling down my face.


	7. Chapter 7

Santana's P.O.V:

I finish packing up whatever clothes I can find that'll look socially acceptable after changing into jean shorts and a t-shirt. The door swings open and Will walks in. "Oh my little princess!" He coos running over and trying to hug me, I push him away. "I'm done here Will." His eyes go wide when I utter his first name. He drops his arms and his demeanor changes.

"Thank you for taking care of me these past few months, but I can't do this. I was completely humiliated today," I tell him, my eyes steady.

"You were being punished Santana," He argues.

"I didn't sign up for this William, I wanted parents. Ground me, spank me. I don't care. Don't humiliate me in front of my peers." He sighs.

"Maybe I went too far but…" I cut him off.

"Now you _did_ go too far. And I'm not going to be here in case it happens again."

"It won't. Santana, please. You can't leave me and Mommy," he pleads, his eyes begging.

"You are Will and Emma to me now." I throw my duffel bag over my arm and look at him. "Thank you so much for all you've done. I promise, I'll see you at school."

"Where will you stay?" he asks.

"Britt's parents said I could stay for awhile but after that, I guess I'll find somewhere." I kiss his cheek and walk downstairs. Finn runs over and hugs me, nearly knocking me over. I sigh and hug him back. "I'll see you at school Finny." Tears fall down his cheeks.

"Don't go Tana!" He whines. I bite my lip and kiss his forehead. "Be good for your mommy and daddy." I pry his fingers off of me and head into the kitchen. Emma walks over to me, Quinn in her arms.

"Rachel told you?" I ask. She nods. "Emma…I am so grateful for all you've…" She cuts me off.

"Go, just go." She tells me before walking out. I sigh and walk out of the house, over to Britt's awaiting car.

Emma's P.O.V:

I sit down and feel the tears fall down my face. Quinn tries to cheer me up by making noises but I just sit there crying. My baby girl is gone. How could she be gone? Why didn't she stay? This is all Will's fault!

"Momma?" I look down and see Finn.

"Not now Finn," I tell him holding Quinn closer. He stamps his foot.

"But Momma!"

"Damn it Finn what is so important?!"

"I want milk!" I sigh.

"In a minute Finny, " I tell him. He stamps his foot again.

"Now!" He demands.

"Finn Nicholas Hudson, I said no!" He throws himself onto the floor, pounding his fists and kicking his legs. What is wrong with him?! I don't need this today! "Rachel!" I yell. The petite brunette runs into the room a minute later. "Take your sister."

"Okay Mommy," Rachel says and takes Quinn's from my arms and runs off. I grab Finn by his collar and pull him over my lap.

"I told you to wait and you threw a tantrum. You know what Mommy does to naughty boys that throw tantrums." He instinctively covers his bottom.

"No Momma please!" He wails.

"Yes Finn, I am. Now move your hands." When he doesn't, I smack them and they move. I pull off his corduroy pants and then his pull up. After that I begin to smack his bottom, hard. He cries out, kicking his legs, causing a firm smack to his thighs. I continue this for five minutes until I'm finally done. His bottom is bright red and he's crying loudly. I sigh and pick him up, holding him close to me.

"I'm sorry Momma!" He cries out. I stroke his hair and kiss his head.

"I know Pumpkin, I know. It's okay. Mommy forgives you." I slowly rock him and soon, he's asleep. I redress him and take him up to his room, tucking him into bed. I walk out of the room and find Will coming out of Rachel.

"The girls are playing." I fold my arms over my chest. "What?"

"You humiliated Santana." He sighs.

"Em, we talked about this. You agreed…"

"I agreed that she be punished not HUMILATED!" I put my finger on his chest, pushing him back. "And because of that, now our little girl is gone!"

"We still have Quinn, Finn and Rachel."

"And that takes away a mother's pain?!" He sighs and starts to speak, but I cut him off. "No. You are going to be punished."

"What are you going to do?" He asks with a scoff. "Spank me?" When he sees my face, he quickly goes into our room. I follow and shut the door, quickly locking it.

"Pants and boxers off William," I order. When he doesn't move, I grab a belt from the closet and hit his bottom. He quickly strips his bottoms off. I sit on the bed and pull him over my lap. "Fifteen William!" I lay down the belt, ignoring his cries in protest. Once I'm done, I push him onto the bed, the tears are streaming down his face.

"I'm going to go check on our kids. You find a way to calm down." I get up and walk out of the room, anger still ringing through me.


	8. Update

Hey all. I am still writing but a little update. I'll be posting this on all of my stories, just so y'all can know. I have been asked by several what happened to "Woodgie Woodgie". I did not delete the story. Someone reported it as "rating: explicit content or adult content above  
current rating" and Fanfiction deleted it. I know that I have been asked on a story to rate my stories "M". The content is not M rated. There is content far worse. If you do not like, don't read. I warn in each story about the infantilism. If you have an issue with the story, come to me or again, don't read. I won't be reposting "Woodgie Woodgie" as I do not wish to get in trouble. To the person that reported it, thank you so much for ruining things for others. Infantilism is not a sick, gross or awful thing. Do your research and read about it. I hope to get back to writing soon. Have a great evening guys.

Xoxo,

Valerie


	9. Chapter 8

_**So sorry it's been so long. School has been craycray. But, I'm gonna try to be posting more. Thanks for being patient. =) Love you all, V**_

Emma's P.O.V:

The next morning I woke up to someone shaking me. My eyes slowly open and I see Finn sitting there. "Did baby Finny climb out of his crib?" He giggles through his pacifier and nods. "Do you want some breakfast?" He nods and I sit up, cradling him in my arms and unbutton the top to my nightgown. After he latches on, Will slowly sits up. We made up last night in more ways then one, wink, wink. He sighs when he sees Finn.

"Emma, we talked about this. Finny's a big boy." I shake my head.

"No, he's my little baby boy," I tell him, adjusting him in my arms. "I was thinking maybe we could regress him back a bit further and give Quinny Bear a twin." He sighs and strokes Finn's hair.

"You baby him too much," Will whispers as he pecks my lips. "I'll go get up Rachel and Quinn." He gets out of bed and walks out. Once Finn finishes up, I sit him on my lap.

"Would you like it if Momma made you younger?" He nods happily. I smile and kiss his nose. "Okay my little Pumpkin. That means very little talking, no walking and only crawling. You okay with that?" He nods. "Great. Let's get you changed." I pick him up and take him to his room. I change him into a cute little sailor's outfit and carefully comb his hair. I swoop him back up into my arms and carry him downstairs where Will is currently playing with Quinn.

"Where's Rachel?" I ask as I put Finn on my hip.

"I think she's in the kitchen." I walk into the kitchen and find Rachel trying to get cookies from the cookie jar.

"Rachel Barbara Shuester!" I exclaim. She drops the cookies and turn around blushing.

"Hi Mommy," she says quietly. I set Finn down in one of the pack and plays and bend down, picking Rachel up. "Mommy, no spanking!"

"Yes spanking Rachel. You know better." I take her upstairs and sit on the bed, putting her over my knees. I pull down her skirt and underwear and spank her little bottom for a good ten minutes. Once I'm done, she's in tears, kicking and screaming. I sigh and sit her up on my lap. "Rachey, you know not to have sweets so early," I tell her.

"Bitchy Mommy!" She screams at me. My nostrils flare and I smack her across the face. She gasps and holds her hand to my face.

"We do not swear Rachel. Lately you've had quite the little potty mouth. Now you're going to get a twenty five warm up with my hand, fifty with the paddle and you will get soap in that filthy little mouth!" Her eyes go wide.

"Mommy no!" She screams.

"Yes Rachel." I put her in the corner. "Now don't you move that nose from that corner or you will get doubled!" I go downstairs and Will looks up at me.

"She swore again Will," I report. He bites his lip, knowing what I threatened to do if she did it again.

"Emma, she's just a baby," he tells me. I shake my head.

"Quinn and Finn are babies. She's four years old Will. She needs to be punished. Now where did you put the paddle?" He sighs.

"The closet in our room." I nod and go upstairs. Rachel is in the corner crying loudly. The little drama queen. I grab the paddle and grab her by her waist, sitting on the bed and putting her over my lap. I spank her bottom with my hand and by the time I'm done, she's sobbing louder.

"No more Mommy! No more!" I just shake my head.

"You need your paddle Rachel. Then you get soap and more corner time." I hit her bottom with the paddle and she lets out a howl. With each cry and sob, I feel my stomach go sour, but this needs to be done. When I finish I lift her up and place her down onto the wooden chair. She screams. "Soap time Rachel." She kicks her legs and I get up, going into the bathroom. I lather up the soap and walk back in. "Open Rachel." She shuts her mouth and shakes her head, tears falling. "Rachel." She doesn't move so I plug her nose. After awhile she gasps for breath and I stick the bar in her mouth. She stays like that for four minutes, tears falling. Once the time is up, I take out the soap and carry her into the bathroom, allowing her to wash her mouth out.

"Now Rachel, are you gonna curse again?" She shakes her head.

"No Mommy! I'm sorry! I'll be good!" I nod and kiss her forehead.

"Good. I love you Princess and I hate having to spank that little bottom but I would so my little princess can stay a good one." She nods and I pick her up, taking her back into the room. I put her underwear back on followed by her skirt. I take her downstairs and she scrambles out of my arms, running to Will.

"Daddy!" He picks her up and holds her close. "Mommy spanked me back into a princess." He chuckles and holds her close, kissing her cheek.

"That's good because what would Daddy do without his precious princesses?" He asks. I walk over and kiss his lips.

_**So I'm willing to take ideas. What do you want to see? Other than Santana coming back, I don't think she will. I honestly can't figure how to put her in the series anymore. **_


	10. Chapter 9

Emma's P.O.V:

I pick up Finn, cradling him close in my arms and smiling down at him. He's such a sweet little angel, my little angel. Our only boy in fact, which I think makes him all the more special. Will walks into the room holding Rachel on his hip with Quinn in a custom baby sling on his chest. I walk over and peck his lips.

"Ready to go?" I ask him. He nods.

"Let's." We head out to the car, strapping the kids into their various car seats and such. We get in the front, Will pulling out of the driveway. It had been about a month since Santana chose to leave. She now lived with Brittany and I know she's ten times more happier. It's been hard without her, but we are about to get our fourth child. I had gotten a call from Hunter Clarington, the new captain of the Warbler's. He knew about our regression program and had told us about Sebastian, one of his members. His mother died in child birth and his father had recently been arrested. Hunter's family had cared for them, but he was acting out. He felt that we could help. And as much as Will hates the Warbler's, he could tell it needed to be done.

We pull up at the Clarington's residence. Mrs. Clarington stepped out with a smile on her face as we got the kids from the car.

"Hello Emma, Will," she gave us each a hug and looked at the kids. "Oh what precious babies." She looked at us. "Thank you so much for this."

"It's no trouble Mrs. C," Will tells her. "Do you mind keeping an eye on the kids while we go get Sebastian?"

"Of course not." I place Finn in her arms and she just smiles down at him. Will sets Quinn's baby carrier on the ground along with Rachel and we head through the open door. Hunter greets us with a smile and leads us up to the guest room where Sebastian has been staying. The brunette sits on his bed with his arms folded. Mr. Clarington is looking down at him.

"He refuses to pack," Hunter's father tells us. I shake my head.

"It's fine, we've got stuff at the house." I turn to Sebastian. "Now come on honey, it's time to go."

"I am not going there. I know what you did to those other kids, I don't want to be one of their sick little puppets."

"You don't have a choice Seb," Hunter tells him. He rolls his eyes and Will just picks him up. Sebastian thrashes his arms and legs, obviously mad. We already know that we've decided to make him one, so I grab a pacifier from the baby bag on my shoulder and put it in Sebastian's mouth, tying it behind his head. Will holds him so his arms and legs are closed in.

"Now, now little Sebby, it's okay. It's okay. Mommy and Daddy will take care of you." We take him downstairs to the car. I put the others back in and put in Sebastian's car seat next to Finn, who's so excited to get a brother. Sebastian is still throwing a fit as Mrs. Clarington kisses his head.

"This is for your own good baby," she tells him. After thanking us, we strap him in tight as he glares up at us, thrashing his legs. We drive back to the house and temporarily put Rachel in charge of Quinn and Finn as we take Baby Sebastian upstairs. He's still fighting us, minute by minute as we take him into his dinosaur themed nursery.

I set him down on the table and remove his clothes, using the restraints to keep him on the table. Will shaves him the same way he did Finn the first day and I put on the lotion and powder his little bottom. After that I put on a diaper. The whole time he's yelling and cursing through his pacifier, but it's coming out muffled and cute. Will hands me his outfit: just a t-shirt that says "Daddy's Little Slugger" on it since it's kind of warm out. I add on some matching booties and mittens along with a big bonnet.

"Now look at Mommy's precious wittle angel!" I coo as I pinch his cheeks. By now he's done yelling and is just glaring. "Oh you are just so cute." I blow my mouth onto his belly button and he can't help but laugh. "Oh does baby like that?" I do it again, causing more laughs. I pick him up and cradle him in my arms. Will smiles at us, snapping a picture.

"Time to feed the babies," I say as we take him downstairs. Will prepares a PB&J sandwich for Rachel, no crusts and cut into a heart while I get out the baby food for the three infants. I place each of them in their high chairs. Sebastian is kicking his legs again and banging his fists. I sigh and walk over, picking him back up. "Darling, I think I need to feed Seb alone the first time. Think you could handle Ducky and Quinny Bear?"

"Of course Ems." He kisses me and then Sebastian's head. I grab the baby food and take him out onto the porch.

"Now Sebby, you know this is what's best for you," I say as I unscrew the lids of the baby food jars. "You never had a mommy and your daddy was very mean, causing you to be mean." I set him in the outdoor high chair we keep out here in case we decide to have a picnic or one on one time with the babies. "But I am your new mommy now and I will take such good care of you." I remove the pacifier from his mouth and he begins to yell.

"I am not your stupid little baby!" He kicks his legs. "I am sixteen fucking years old for Christ's sakes! I don't need a "Mommy" or a "Daddy!" Now let me go!" I shake my head and lift him out.

"Now, now. One, babies cannot use such language. Two, you are not to swear. You will be getting a spanking." I pull off his diaper and begin to lay down the swats. People pass by and see, but say nothing. Sebastian kicks his legs and throws his fists around, but I keep it up. Tears go down his face. Once I'm done, I hold him close to me, keeping his head right on my chest.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay my little one," I whisper. "It's okay. Momma's her and she still loves her wittle boy. Oh yes, I do, I really do." I kiss his forehead and he slowly calms down, looking up at me with big eyes. I put back on his diaper and lightly bounce him. "How about we start off with something to make you more comfortable around Mommy. Only Finny does this, but we can make an exception." I unbutton my blouse to reveal my chest. I hold his head close to it and he just looks for a minute before latching on. I slowly rock him back and forth as he does. He just looks up at me, eyes still so wide and curious. Once he's done, I burp him and button up my blouse, holding him still in cradle position.

"Feeling better?" He just slowly nods, his eyes still wide. I lean down and blow into his stomach, causing him to burst into laughter again.

_**Thoughts on the addition of Sebastian? **_


	11. A Sad Update

Guys, I don't know how many of you have heard about the death of Cory Monteith. I do not obsess over celebs so do not take this as that, it's just out of respect, I will not be posting Meet The Shuesters for awhile, if I ever do decide to post it again, I may wait to see what they plan on doing with Finn's character on Glee.


End file.
